Apocalipsis (Daryl&Jade)
by DixonGirl
Summary: Situado en la prisión. Mezcla de personajes de la serie e inventados./ Personajes centrales: Jade y Daryl./ En el mundo apocaliptico, ¿se puede encontrar el amor?
1. Prologo

Hola! Bueno, voy a empezar a subir mi fanfict acá. Espero que les guste. Va a ser parecido a la serie, pero yo voy a modificar la historia. Es sobre el romance de Daryl y Jade (personaje que invento yo) (: Soy de Argentina :w

**Prólogo ~**

Hojas secas, silencio debastador, calles desoladas... Pobladas solamente por monstruos, muertos que caminan. ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando pierdes a toda tu familia? ¿Cómo sobrevivir? ¿Cómo se logra escapar?

Jade se encuentra en las afueras de Atlanta, junto a un grupo de sobrevivientes. Marcos, líder nato ; Estella, su esposa, junto a Mery su pequeña hija de 8 años ; Luciano, el cazador ; María y Ana, chicas de ciudad ; Bruno, hábil con las armas. Juntos pudieron sobrevivir, aunque con muchas pérdidas.

¿Qué pasara? ¿Cuál será el destino del mundo? ¿Hay una cura? ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? Preguntas que no paran de sonar en la cabeza de los sobrevivientes.


	2. Sobrevivir

Jade's pv

De nuevo otro día en esta casa, nos costo mucho limpiarla de walkers y mantenerla segura para el grupo, pero últimamente nos cuesta mucho mantenerla alejada de ellos. Al parecer, se están alejando de Atlanta en busca de "alimento", osea, nosotros. Estamos planeando a donde ir, los autos y la gasolina ya la tenemos, solamente necesitamos un destino.

- **¿Y sí vamos para Atlanta? Ellos estan saliendo de ahí** - comentó Bruno

- **Esas grandes cantidades que vimos pasar, no son nada en comparación de la cantidad que vimos en Atlanta cuando fuimos a buscar comida** - objetó Marcos. Él y Luciano eran los encargados de salir a buscar provisiones, mientras Bruno y yo nos quedabamos cuidando.

- **Podríamos ir por la ruta buscando refugio, por ahí hay muchas gasolineras** - muy pocas veces Estella se metía en las conversaciones.

- **No lo sé, cada vez estamos más rodeados** - Marcos a pesar de ser el líder, era muy pesimista. - **¡ ¿ Qué fué ese ruido ?!**

Me asome por la ventana. Era una horda de walkers. Estaban en el patio delantero.

- **Tenemos que irnos, YA** - grité - **Agarren solo lo importante y vamos a los autos.**

María y Ana guardaban las ropas, Estella y yo la comida, y los demás las armas. Juntamos todo lo más rapido que pudimos y subimos a los coches.

Marcos, Estella y Mery en un auto; Bruno, Luciano y yo en otro ; mientras que Ana y María iba en el suyo. Seguimos el auto de Marco, al parecer el plan de ir por la ruta había ganado.

-** Ya me estoy hartando de tener esta vida de mier*da** - se quejaba Luciano, que iba manejando - **Solo huímos, no sabemos si existe una cura, si hay mas gente. Tal vez ya no quiera seguir esto.**

- **Callate, ¿Te vas a rendir ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos?** - le dije, Luciano era como mi mejor amigo, el siempre estuvo.

- **Jade por favor, perdimos todo, no queda nada. ¿Porqué estamos luchando?**

- **Por vivir** - agregó Bruno

- **¿Vivir para qué? **

Y esa pregunta llevó al silencio incómodo._ ¿Por qué estamos viviendo?_

Vimos que Marco doblaba a una gasolinera. Bajamos con nuestras armas y cuchillos. Habían unos 4 walkers, a los cuales "matamos" fácilmente.

- **Tengan cuidado, pueden salir de cualquier lado** - nos informó Marcos, que empezo a cargar la gasolina.

Luciano me señalo una pequeña tienda, fuimos a ver. Habían algunos alimentos, alguien ya había estado aquí.

- **Parece que no somos los únicos** - comenté. Luciano solo soltó un soplido. Guardamos algunas de las pocas cosas que había (galletitas , algunas gaseosas )

-**Mirá, una nota** - dijo Luciano agarrando el papel - _**" En Atlanta no esta el centro de refugiados, alejense de ahí. Rick "**_- leyó en voz alta - **Ah pero que bien, cuanta información** - comentó sarcásticamente, y tiró el papel.

Seguí viendo las gondolas, cuando de prontro, algo empujo todo. Era un walker.

- **¡ Jade !** - gritó Luciano

- **Yo puedo, yo puedo** - dije sacandomelo de encima, y clavando mi cuchillo en su cabeza. - **Tendrías que empezar a dejar de suberstimarme, soy mejor que vos** - le dije sonriendo. Me miro, paso a mi lado empujandome, ambos reímos.

Salimos y vimos que ya estaba todo listo. Seguimos viajando...


	3. Refugio

Jade's pv

Seguimos viajando, por la ventanilla solo se ve campo, walkers, campo, un árbol, campo, walkers... Muy aburrido.

- **No hay ninguna radio, necesito escuchar música** - se quejaba Bruno

- **Necesito dormir** - me queje yo

- **Necesito hacer pis** - acotó Luciano, los tres reímos.

Todavía sigo sin entender que el mundo se fue al cara* puedo creerlo. Pasó hace tanto, que casi ni recuerdo el momento en que todo comenzó.

*Flashback*

- **¿Alerta roja?** - decía mi mamá mientras veía las noticias

- **No lo sé, hace unos días era amarilla** - comentó mi padre.

Miré el televisor, donde había una pantalla roja con letras grandes : " _EL CENTRO DE REFUGIADOS ESTÁ EN ATLANTA, DIRÍJASE LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE"_

- **¿Un centro de refugiados? ¿A tanto llegó?** - pregunté

- **Debe ser otra trampa del gobierno, vamos a llegar ahí y nos van a repartir folletos** - dijo mi padre, y volvió a leer el diario. Pero al ver a mi madre ví preocupación en su mirada

- **Esto es grave Lucas** - dijo seria - **Viene hace varios días, no puede ser publicidad**

- **Ni siquiera dicen que es Elena** - bufó mi padre.

Mi madre corrió a la habitación y junto ropa, luego fué a la cocina y guardo latas y comida.

- **Me llevo a los niños. Y si es una publicidad, solamente me iré** - mi madre tomo el bolso, llamó a mi hermano y fuimos hacia el auto.

- **Es una pérdida de tiempo** - escuché decir a mi padre.

Mi madre manejo hasta la autopista, había una fila de autos. Estuvimos una hora parados ahí.

- **Mirá mami, un avión!** - comento mi hermano

- **Son tres** - dije yo mirando como esos tres aviones pasaban a toda velocidad, y pude ver también como bombardeaban la ciudad de Atlanta.- ¡** Mamá bombardean la ciudad !** - grité desesperada

-** ¿Qué? ¿Serán terroristas?** - gritó mientras intentaba salir del embotellamiento. Luego escuchamos gritos, y gente corriendo, escapando. Bajamos del auto

- **Señor, ¿qué pasa?** - preguntó mi madre

- _**CORRAN CORRAN ES EL FIN**_- gritó mientras empujaba y tiraba a mi madre. Mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, vi venir una especie de persona... Pero más bien putrefacta, sentí un olor horrible. Estaba lleno de sangre, y al vernos a los tres ahi corrió hacia nosotros. Ese monstruo mordió la pierna de mi madre, ella solto un grito desgarrador.

- **Mamá, mamá** - gritamos mi hermano y yo. Intente que el monstruo la soltara, lo empujaba, pero me era imposible, no tenía fuerzas. Comencé a llorar, mi hermano también. Y luego, siento el grito de mi hermano. Otro de esos bichos lo agarró a el. Escuche dos disparos. Los monstruos habían caido.

- **Vamos, levantate** - un chico rubio alto me ayudó a levantarme - corre.

- **No puedo, mi familia** - dije soltandome de su agarre.

- **Ya es tarde para ellos, ¿no sabes todo lo que está pasando?** - me preguntó extrañado - **El centro de refugiados fue tomado por los bichos estos. Tu familia está infectada, se van a convertir**

- **No... No puedo dejarlos** - al decir esto, otra oleada de personas escapando nos empujo a ambos. Ya no había vuelta atrás, comencé a llorar desesperadamente

- **Yo te voy a cuidar, no llores** - me decía mientras tomaba mi mano, y corríamos entre la multitud. - **Me llamo Luciano.**

Había dejado a mi familia atrás, nunca me lo perdonaría. Luciano me acompañó hasta mi casa, a buscar a mi padre. El ya se había ido.

*Fin del flashback*

Ese había sido mi primer encuentro con un walker. Una lágrima cayó por mi rostro.

-** Deja de pensar en eso, es un mal recuerdo** - dijo Luciano acariciando mi mano.

- **¡Miren!** - señaló Bruno - **es como una... prisión**

Vimos el auto de Marcos doblando , efectivamente, nos dirijiamos a la prisión.


	4. Encuentro

Despues de aproximadamente 10 minutos de viaje, llegamos a la entrada. Bajamos. Marcos mató un walker que había.

- **Al parecer, en la parte de adentro, no hay walkers** - comentó. Era verdad, todo el patio estaba limpio. -** Y las rejas tienen cadenas** - dijo tocando los candados. Escuchamos el ruido de un auto. Volteamos y vimos venir un auto gris por el camino. Frenó a nuestro lado. Del lado del acompañante, bajó un chico asiático.

-** ¿Quienes son?** - gritó apuntandonos con un arma

- **Tranquilo amigo** - dijo Marcos, levantando los brazos - **Recién llegamos**

- **¿Los mandó el gobernador?** - cuestionó a Marcos

- **¿Quién? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre** - respondió calmado. La tensión se sentía en el aire. Bruno estaba por sacar el arma que tenía en la parte de atrás del pantalón, Mery comenzó a llorar mientras Estella la abrazaba. - **No venimos a atacar. Sólo buscamos refugio...**

Del asiento del conductor, salió un hombre, alto, de ojos claros.

-** Vayánse** - dijo con tono autoritario.

- **Por favor, podemos hablar** - Marcos siempre se mantenía calmado -**Tengo una hija, solo quiero un lugar seguro para ella.** - el hombre la miro

- **No se pueden correr riesgos** - dijo sin quitar la vista de Mery. Escuchamos un disparo, a lo lejos vimos 3 camionetasv venir -** Es el Glenn, agarren las armas** - les gritó a los del auto. De ahí salieron una chica de pelo corto, muy linda, y otro hombre con una ballesta.

- **Al piso** - nos gritó Marcos. Con Luciano corrimos hacia el auto, sacamos nuestras armas. En Atlanta "saqueamos" una armeria.

Las camionetas llegaron. Bajaron 3 tipos de cada una. Comenzó un tiroteo, ninguno de nosotros sabía que hacer.  
Marcos se acercó a nosotros

- **Vamos a ayudar a los tipos de la prisión, tal vez se den cuenta que somos buenas personas** - nos susurró. Y eso hicimos. Comenzamos a apuntarle a los tipos de la camioneta.

Comencé a disparar, pude bajar a uno. Ví que al asiatico le estaban disparando, y le dí a su atacante, no lo maté, pero le salvé la vida a "Glenn", como lo habían llamado hace rato. El me miró, y me asintió con la cabeza. El tiroteo seguía. Sentí un gruído a mis espaldas, cuando me dí vuelta, un walker venía hacía mi, pero una flecha atravezó su cabeza

- **Debes prestar atención** - me dijo el que tenía la ballesta. Tenía ojos claros, un poco de barba y el pelo alborotado.

Luego de un largo tiroteo, los que quedaban con vida, subieron a las camionetas y se fueron.

- **¿Lo vieron?** - preguntó uno de los hombres

-** No** - contestó "Glenn" - **siempre manda a sus soldados...** - luego, el primer hombre nos miró.

- **Gracias por la ayuda** - comentó, y dirijió su vista a los autos - **deberían ir a ver.**

Cuando nos dimos vuelta, Ana lloraba desconsoladamente. María había muerto en el tiroteo. No sabíamos que hacer.

Ví como los tres tipos de la prisión hablaban, y nos miraban.

- **Hey** - llamó a Marcos -** pueden quedarse unos días, pero a la primera que vemos que son un peligro, nos deshacemos de todos** - dijo con frialdad - **ahora vamos a ayudar a enterrar a su amiga.**

Todos asentimos. Unas lágrimas cayeron por mi mejilla.


	5. Prision

Abrieron las rejas, entramos los autos. Caminamos hacia la entrada, donde había un grupo de personas.

-** Bueno** - dijo Marcos - **ellos son Estella mi esposa, Mery mi hija, Luciano, Bruno, Ana y Jade. Yo soy Marcos** - nos presentó.

- **Yo soy Rick, ella es Carol, Beth, Hershel, mi hijo Carl, Merle, Michonne...** - llegaron los demás, que estaban cerrando las puertas - **Maggie, Glenn y Daryl.** - una vez que los presento, entro rapidamente.

- **Rick nos consiguio inquilinos eh** - dijo Merle en tono de burla - **Aunque bueno, penso en nosotros** - dijo, guiñandome un ojo. Miré a Luciano, el lo miraba con odio.

- **Callate Merle** - gruñó Glenn. Ambos se miraron y se noto el odio en sus miradas.

Todos fuimos adentro, ahí vimos a Rick con un pequeño bebé.

- **Es Judith, mi hermana** - comentó Carl sonriendo. Rick le alcanzó el bebé a la rubia, Beth.

- **Marcos, podrías venir, necesito hablar con vos. Glenn ven** - llamó Rick, y se fueron a otra habitación.

-** Vengan, les mostraré donde pueden dormir** - nos guió Carol - **bueno estas celdas están vacías, pueden elegir donde quieren ubicarse** - y se fué.

Nunca había estado en una prisión, me parece un lugar horrible. Pero había una cama, era un lugar seguro, no podía quejarme. Elegí una de las celdas, deje mi mochila en el piso, y me sente en la cama. Ví a Luciano entrar, le sonreí.

- **Bueno, tenemos habitaciones de primera clase, con vista de todo el valle** - dijo riendo

- **Serán unas vacaciones estupendas** - dije siguiendole el chiste. Luciano era como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. Desde que lo conocí, me protegió, me ayudó y estuvo a mi lado siempre que lo necesite. Gracias a el estoy viva.

- **Te diste cuenta que el que dejó la nota se llamaba Rick, igual que este? Tal vez fué el, que mundo pequeño** - comentó - **vamos a comer algo, tengo la comida en mi bolso. **

Nos dirijimos a buscar su bolso, tomamos algunas cosas y le ofrecimos al resto, los cuales las agarraron felices.

-** Atun!** - comentó Maggie - **parece que hace siglos no como Atun! **

Miré a mi alrededor, y pude ver al de la ballesta, sentado en una esquina. Me acerqué a el, y le ofrecí algo de comida.

- **No** - me contestó secante

- **Bueno... Ah y quería agradecerte por cubrirme con aquel zombie...**

- **No me agradezcas, la próxima vez si no prestás atención, no voy a gastar una flecha y mi tiempo** - dijo de mala manera. Lo mire mal, y me fuí. Que tipo más descortés.

Me senté al lado de Luciano y comenzamos a comer.

- **¿ Y quién es la madre de esta hermosa bebé?** - comento Estella, que tenía a Judith

- **Mi mamá...** - comenzó Carl, y bajó la cabeza

- **Oh, lo siento** - dijo apenada Estella

- **No pasa nada, no sabias** - contestó Carl

Estuvimos un rato largo hablando, conociendonos más.

Daryl's pov

Estaba sentado, cuando mi hermano se acercó a mi

-** No puedo creer que Rick trajo a estos ****as** - me dijo - **aunque bueno, esa Jade, linda pu*tita, va a ser mía, ¿Sabes hace cuánto no tengo un buen polvo?**

-** ¿Podes dejar de comportarte como un ****a?** - le dije enojado. Merle siempre fué así, pero yo cambié.

-** No te enojes, podemos compartirla** - dijo riendo. Lo miré y preferí no seguirle la charla. Mañana tenemos que salir a buscar más comida, mas municiones, lo que sea que encontremos, todo sirve ahora que estamos en guerra con el Gobernador, y supongo que esta gente también va a servir.

- **Muy bien** - dijo Rick, entrando con Glenn y Marcos - **Adelantaremos lo de mañana. Daryl, vas a ir con Jade, Luciano y Glenn. Van a ir ahora, necesitamos municiones lo antes posible. Cerca de acá hay un pueblo, Marcos me comentó que Luciano conoce la zona.** - me informó. Genial, voy a tener que ser niñero de los dos nuevos.

Guardamos algunas armas y bolsos vacios. Subimos los 4 a un auto, y partimos.

Glenn manejaba, yo iba a su lado y los nuevos atrás. Luciano nos guiaba.

- **Llegamos** - dijo el rubio satisfecho

- **Vayan ustedes juntos, y nosotros iremos juntos** - dijo Glenn-** Y tengan cuidado**

Estuvimos buscando largo rato, encontramos muchas cosas. Fuimos guardandolas. Nos acercamos a una estación de servicio a buscar gasolina. Había un walker, lo baje de un flechazo. Pero no esperabamos lo que venía después. Una horda de walkers apareció por la esquina. Corrimos con Glenn,les disparabamos, pero era en vano, eran demasiados. Sentí un disparo atras mio, cuando me dí vuelta había un walker en el piso

- **La próxima vez que no prestes atención, no voy a gastar una bala** - dijo Jade en tono de burla. Corrimos hacia el auto y subimos. Pudimos escapar.


	6. Confusión

Jade's pov:

Volvimos a la prisión, abrieron la reja y entramos el auto. Daryl y Glenn se dirigieron a buscar a Rick, y yo ayudé a Luciano con los bolsos

-**Un poco más y eramos almuerzo de walker** - comentó riendo - **Te ves linda disparandole a esos monstruos eh** - mire a Luciano con sorpresa, nunca me había dicho algo así, el se puso nervioso y me pasó un bolso - **llevalo adentro.**

Tomé el bolso, me dirigía a llevarlo adentro cuando ví en limpiando flechas en un rincón a Daryl, me quede mirandolo unos segundos hasta que el noto mi presencia; le sonreí, el me miró y asintió con la cabeza, luego siguió con lo suyo. Seguí mi camino, tomé eso como una disculpa por lo sucedido, o un agradecimiento por lo de hoy. Deje el bolso en una de las mesas, y ví a Maggie preparando algo de comida.

-**¿ Necesitas ayuda?** - pregunté, acercandome. Ella asintió.

- **Que bueno que trajeron todas estas cosas, hace mucho no veíamos comida de verdad** - comento mientras mezclabamos algo de atún con un poco de arroz

- **Fué difícil encontrarla, casi todo esta saqueado** - ví a Luciano entrar por la puerta, Bruno fue a su encuentro; ví que le dijo algo y Luciano negó con la cabeza, luego ambos me miraron y se fueron. Me pareció bastante extraño.

Pusimos la comida en unas mesas redondas, y todos se acercaron a comer. Después de lo sucedido hoy, no tenía hambre y estaba muy cansada. Subí a mi "celda-habitación" y me recoste; empezaba a dormirme, cuando ví a alguien entrando.

- **¿No comes?** - era Daryl, me levanté sorprendida. Negué con la cabeza lentamente, me sentía realmente cansada. -** Estuve pensando** - comenzó a decir mientras se tocaba la nuca - **que te trate... mal** - decía entrecortado - **maldición, no sirvo para estas mier*das. **

- **No pasa nada** - me apuré a decir, entendí a lo que Daryl se refería. - **Aparte ya te devolví el favor** - le dije sonriendo. El me miró y solamente asintió; dió media vuelta y abandonó la "habitación".

No se en que momento me dormí, pero un sarandeo hizo que me despierte. Era Luciano.

- **Hey, bella durmiente** - no se porque ahora me incomoda estar con el - **necesitamos hablar**.

- **Sí, decime** - me sente como pude, aún seguía somnolienta. El se sentó a mi lado

- **Es difícil para mí** - comenzó, mire sus manos y estaba tironeando de las mangas, eso lo hacía cuando estaba muy nervioso. Es una mala señal. - **¿ Qué sentís por mí ?** - ¡ Bingo ! venía a decirme lo que mas temía. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de mí? -** Yo... yo te amo** - Exactamente lo que me venía venir. El es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, esto no puede estar pasando. Al parecer noto mi cara de sorpresa mezclada con confusión - **Y no es algo que siento hace poco, lo siento hace mucho** - tomó mi mano -** Jade, contestame por favor** - pude verme reflejada en sus ojos, pude ver mi cara de espanto. Luego pensé en Daryl... ¡¿Qué?! ¿pensé en Daryl? Solté mis manos del agarre de Luciano, me levanté y caminé unos pasos hacía la ventana. - **No tenes porque contestarme ahora Jade** - Luciano también se paró. Intenté gesticular una sonrisa, pero creo que lo que logré fue una sonrisa digna para el paseo del terror.

- **Yo también te amo, sos mi mejor amigo ¿ cómo no iba a amarte ?** - perfecto, la peor respuesta que pudo salir de mí.

- **Creo que no me entendes** - dijo confuso - **Yo...**

- **Sos como mi hermano, claro, eso quise decir yo también** - y solté una carcajada muy falsa. Mis respuestas eran obviamente una forma de escapar del asunto. Luciano puso cara de resignación y asintió con la cabeza. Yo me retiré, y baje rapidamente las escaleras. Ví sentada a Beth con la bebé, a su lado estaba Carl que al parecer le contaba algo muy entusiasmado. Voltié la mirada, y ví a Merle, el me miró a mi y bajo su mano a su pantalón y presiono sus partes, lo miré con asco y le mostré mi dedo medio. Voltié y me sente al lado de Mery y Estella.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, ni porque en ese momento, pense en_ Daryl_.


	7. Pérdida

Jade's pov

Rick se acercó a nosotros y formamos una ronda alrededor de el.

- **Vamos a limpiar el pabellón sur** - Marcos estaba parado a su lado, asintiendo a todo lo que Rick decía - **Bruno, Marcos, Glenn y Jade van a ir. Tomen algunas armas, pero no gasten balas. En lo posible, cuerpo a cuerpo.** - los 4 fuimos a buscar algunos cuchillos.

- **Cuidate** - me dijo Luciano cuando pase a su lado, yo le sonreí.

- **Bueno para el resto, hay mas tareas que hacer** - continuó Rick. Siguió diciendole a los demás que hacer, pero nosotros nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar más. Entramos por una gran puerta de rejas y mas adelante Glenn abrió otra. Prendimos las luces y comenzamos a caminar. Glenn y Marcos adelante, y Bruno y yo más atrás. Ibamos bajando algunos walkers, pero había poca cantidad.

-** Luciano me contó lo que paso** - susurró Bruno

- **No es momento para hablar de eso Bruno** - le contesté de mala manera. Caminamos unos pasos más.

-** Jade, no le hagas eso, el solo...** - y eso fué lo último que logró decir. De unas rejas salieron 3 pares de manos, tomandolo del cuello y el brazo, Bruno soltó un gritó desgarrador, yo grité, pedí ayuda, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Glenn me apartó de Bruno, y Marcos lo sacó del agarre de los walkers y luego, clavó un cuchillo en la cabeza de los tres con algunas dificultades.

Bruno estaba en el piso, gritando de dolor.

- **Bruno, Bruno** - yo no dejaba de llorar, Glenn me sostenía. Otros walkers fueron atraídos por nuestros gritos. Glenn me soltó y comenzó a derribarlos, Marcos lo siguió.

- **Ja... Jade, defendete** - Bruno me hablaba con dificultad - **Y po... por favor... Que Marcos no permita que me convierta en esas cosas** - entendí a lo que se refería, no se como pude levantarme y comencé a derrivar walkers, luego me invadió una ira que no pude controlar, primero mi familia, ahora Bruno... Clavaba el cuchillo cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que los tres llegamos a una puerta que daba a un patio, Marcos la cerro y Glenn coloco varias cadenas y candados. Luego acabamos con los walkers de las celdas. Fuí corriendo a donde estaba Bruno, pero el ya no estaba, pero había un rastro de sangre, miré más adelante y un walker estaba comiendoselo, Marcos corrió hacia allí y derrivó al walker.

- **Esta muerto** - dijo mirando a Bruno, las lágrimas volvieron a apoderarse de mis ojos. - **Hay que...** - no pudo terminar la frase -** Yo... no puedo**

- **Hacelo** - rogué como pude - **El no quería transformarse... El, el me pidío que no dejaramos que eso pase.** - Marcos seguía mirandolo, no podía hacerlo. Glenn nos observaba, no iba a intervenir. Ví un dedo de Bruno moverse, estaba pasando... Yo no iba a dejar que pasara, no iba a dejarlo convertirse, Bruno me lo pidió. Tomé mi arma, y apunté su cabeza, ambos me miraron. -** No lo voy a permitir, amigo** - y disparé.

Salimos del pabellón, todos nos miraban sorpendidos.

- **Escuchamos un disparo** - dijo Ana, mirandonos a los tres - **¿Sólo ustedes ?** - me miró, asentí. Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Carol se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- **¿ Dónde está Luciano ?** - de nuevo las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. A pesar de lo que había pasado, Luciano es mi mejor amigo, lo necesito.

- **Se fué con un grupo con Rick** - contestó Estella, que abrazaba a Marcos. Me di la vuelta y corrí a otro lado, no quería estar ahí.

Me senté en un rincón, odio este mundo de mier*da, pierdo a mi gente, la gente que amo. Escuche pasos, mire a un costado y ví a Daryl. Se sentó a mi lado.


	8. Divagar

Gracias**_ DarylDixonlove_**por comentar C:

Jade's pov

Lo miré, no sé exactamente que pensar. Mis ojos se aguaron nuevamente, todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

- **Son mier*das que pasan** - rompió el silencio, lo volví a mirar -** El mundo se fue al cara*jo, no se puede esperar otra cosa.**

- **Yo espero una solución, y poder salvar a la gente que quiero. No quiero perder las esperanzas.** - le contesté, aunque había algo de mentira en mi respuesta, con lo ocurrido con Bruno, mis esperanzas comenzaron a desvancerse.

- **Solo hay que sobrevivir** - me respondió. Solamente levante mis hombros, ese gesto fué mi respuesta -** El idiota de tu novio se fué con Rick, el sabe lo que hace, lo va a traer con vida - **al parecer intentó darme ánimos de una extraña manera.

- **No es mi novio** - fué lo primero que pude contestar. Ahora mi relación con Luciano iba a cambiar, estoy segura; de nuevo se me aguaron los ojos. ¿ Acaso me voy a quedar sola ? ¿ Es ese mi destino ? Sentí su mano en mi hombro, lo miré, me perdí en sus ojos. Es íncreible como en unos de mis peores momentos, puedo pensar en lo apuesto que es; me siento como una colegiala, como una adolescente de nuevo. Solamente con su presencia, se generan mil cosas en mi cabeza, con pocas palabras, ya estoy desvariando. Mi mente divaga en la lejana idea de estar ligeramente atraída por el. Mi mente bloquea el dolor de lo ocurrido con Bruno, y solo puedo pensar en mi confusión. Tampoco me gustaría estar atraída por el, sería otra persona más a quien perder. No sé en que momento sacó su mano de mi hombro ni cuando se paró, vi su brazo extendido tendiendome su mano para ayudar a levantarme; la tomé y me puse de pie. Su compañía, casi sin palabras, tal vez era lo que necesitaba. - **Gracias** - dije finalmente

- **¿Porqué?** - comentó confuso, pasando la mano por su nariz

-**No sé, por la compañía** - respondí levantando los hombros, el me miro fijo y yo le devolví la mirada. El asintió. Escuchamos el ruido del auto, Rick y los demas habían vuelto.

- **Vamos a enterrar a tu amigo** - dicho esto, se marchó.

Me sentí extraña, algo aliviada. Marché de nuevo hacía donde todos se encontraban. Ana no dejaba de llorar, Estella estaba tomada de la mano de Marcos. Divise más a lo lejos a Carl, Beth, Judith y Mery. Ví entrar a Rick, seguido de Glenn y Maggie. Hice una especie de saludo con mi cabeza, lo cual Rick contestó con el mismo gesto. Luciano entró, con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de llorar. Ya le habían contado lo de Bruno. Se acercó a mi y me abrazó, en ese momento rompió en llanto. Le devolví el abrazo, lo contuve.


	9. Miradas

Habían pasado varios días desde que perdimos a Bruno. Todos los días era un poco de lo mismo, matar walkers, vigilar, planes contra el Gobernador... Aún no lo conozco, pero por lo que me contaron es un psicópata.

Durante estos días me acerqué más a Daryl, y el también se acercó a mí; Luciano notó esto y se estaba comportando bastante extraño. Carol también comenzó a distanciarse de mí, Maggie me contó algo de lo que pasó con su hija y como eso la relacionó con Daryl. Merle seguía molestandome como siempre, diciendo cosas obsenas e insultandome.

- **Jade, te toca el turno de la torre** - me informó Glenn. Me dirigí a mi puesto, no solo tenemos que cuidarnos de los walkers sino también de otras personas... Otros humanos, como nosotros. Estuve un rato largo, hasta que senti a alguien subir las escaleras.

-**Hey** - dije sonriendo. Era Daryl, el hizo un saludo con su cabeza. - **Estos días estuvo todo tranquilo** - comenté. No hubo rastros de los tipos del Gobernador.

- **Y eso es lo que más preocupados nos tiene** - dijo mientras se paraba a mi lado, ambos nos apollamos en la baranda - **Ese Gobernador es un hijo de pu*ta, en cualquier momento va a aparecer con algunas de sus jodi*das locuras** - no había pensado en eso. ¿Qué pasaría si el Gobernador decide atacarnos? ¿ Estamos preparados para defendernos? Daryl vió mi cara de pensativa mezclada con espanto y cambió de tema - **a Luciano le falta un tornillo, el muy estú*pido me odia.** - comentó soltando una risa ronca.

- **A veces puede ser muy melodramático** - Daryl me miró, y yo también dirigí mi mirada hacia el, lo miré directo a los ojos. El silencio se apoderó de nosotros, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino uno de nuestros silencios. Daryl y yo, nos conectabamos con nuestras miradas, no hacia falta decirnos nada. Y cada vez que lo miraba, me convencía más de lo atractivo que era, cada vez me siento más atraída por el, no se exactamente que sentira el por mí, pero de algo que estoy segura es que le agrada mi compañía. Siempre que hay discuciones, o nos sentimos agobiados por la vida que tenemos que llevar, nos sentamos juntos, disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

- **¿ Qué hacías de tu vida, antes de que el mundo se vaya al cara*jo?** - Rompió el silencio con su pregunta. Era la primera vez que preguntaba algo personal

-**Bueno, yo estudiaba y trabajaba. Vivía con mis padres y mi hermano** - su recuerdo volvió a mí, mis ojos se cristalizaron, y Daryl la noto - **Perdón, es difícil luchar contra los recuerdos.**

- **No tenes que luchar contra ellos, van a estar siempre los muy maldi*tos** - comentó, volviendome a mirar. Yo asentí.

- **¿ Y vos ?** - me animé a preguntar, todavía siento cierta vergüenza, no se como encarar temas con el.

- **Era una mier*da** - contestó

- **¿ Y ahora no lo es ?** - pregunté en forma de chiste, el sonrío de costado

- **Sí, pero está mejorando** - contestó mirandome fijamente. Su mirada me incomodó, pero no de una mala manera, sentí muchas cosas juntas. Nos separamos un poco de las barandas, y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Fue nuestro primer contacto, se me erizó la piel. Cuando esto comenzó, nunca se me ocurrió encontrar estas sensaciones. Escuchamos un ruido a lo lejos, nos separamos inmediatamente y tome los binoculares.

- **Son camionetas, vienen a toda velocidad. Hay que avisar** - informé. Daryl asintió y corrió hacia la prisión. Yo tomé el arma, miré por la mira y estaba preparandome para disparar. Apareció un camión detrás de las camionetas, y a toda velocidad arrazó con la reja de la entrada, voltié un poco y pude ver a los demás en la prisión, corriendo y tomando lugares para defender.

Desde la torre comencé a disparar, logré darle a uno, pero se alejaron bastante. Baje corriendo las escaleras, y comencé a acercarme a la prisión. Ellos eran muchos. Apunté, y disparé. No tenía opción, sabía que al disparar, me iban a ver, pero ya estaba ahí y tenía que ayudar a defender al grupo. Como pude, corrí e intentaba ocultarme detrás de las camionetas. Miré hacía atrás y los walkers comenzaban a entrar. Desde la prisión comenzaron a disparar, y nuestros enemigos también. Sentí un dolor desgarrador en mi muslo, una bala había impactado ahí. Corrí con muchas dificultades, pero sentí un fuerte dolor en la nuca y ví todo negro.


	10. Cautiverio

Abrí lentamente los ojos, pero todo seguía oscuro. Tenía una especie de bolsa en la cabeza. Senti las cadenas frías en mis muñecas, el piso estaba húmedo. Sentí unos pasos y el ruido de una puerta al abrirse. Sacaron de un tirón la bolsa que tenía en la cabeza. El contacto de la luz con mis ojos hizo que vea todo borroso, pero divise una figura masculina, de tez media morocha, con barba negra, y a su lado otro hombre, de tez mas clara, que tenía un parche en el ojo.

- **Nunca te ví antes ¿ Quién sos ?** - me preguntó pausadamente. Lo miré y luego miré a mi alrededor. Era un galpón, sucio y abandonado, el piso tenía charcos de agua, no tenía ventanas, únicamente la puerta por donde ellos entraron - Te hice una pregunta, espero una respuesta - el acompañante de mi anfitrión, tenía un arma, se acercó a mi, y me golpeó la cabeza

- **Te hizo una pregunta** - y volvió a alejarse.

- **Que importa quién soy** - contesté con asco. El se acercó a mi, y me agarró de los pelos

- **Esto no es un chiste ¿ sabes ?** - dijo entredientes - **Vos no sabes quién soy, ni de que soy capas. Estabas en la prisión, ¿sos una nueva amiguita?** - me tomo mas fuerte del cabello - **¿ Vales la pena para qué vengan a perder sus vidas ?** - y ahí me dí cuenta de todo. Me estaban usando para atraer a los demás a su trampa. Ví mi rostro reflejado en su ojo libre, vió el pánico en mi expresión, sonrío satisfecho. Soltó mi cabello lentamente, y acaricio mi mejilla - **Sería una pena tener que matar a la portadora de este rostro tan angelical** - se alejó un poco - **Martinez, sacale algo de información.** - dió media vuelta y se fué. El hombre al que llamo Martinez me miró.

- **¿ El es el Gobernador?** - pregunté.

- **No sos vos la que tiene que hacer las preguntas** - contestó secamente. Yo no necesitaba una respuesta, sabía que era el. - **¿ cuánto armamento tienen? Decime ya los planes que tienen en contra de nosotros** - no iba a contestar ninguna de sus preguntas -** No compliques las cosas** - lo seguí mirando fijamente, golpeó con su mano fuertemente mi rostro, mi labio inferior comenzó a sangrar - **Que eso te sirva de advertencia, más tarde te vamos a dar más.** - Lo ví pasar por la puerta, y luego el sonido de esta al cerrarse hizo un eco en el galpón. Escuchaba el goteo del agua contra el piso, escuchaba pasos, yendo y viniendo.

¿ Cómo estarán en la prisión? ¿ Estarán heridos ? ¿ Habrán matado a alguien ? El solo pensar en eso hizo que un escalofrío corriera por mi espalda. ¿Alguien vendrá a rescatarme? ¿ Se arriesgarían por mí ?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, fueron horas y horas. Tal vez ya pasó un día. Un hombre de anteojos me trajo algo de agua, al principio me rehúse a beberla, pero la sed me estaba matando. El parecía alguien simpático, pero estar al lado de un tipo como el Gobernador, lo hace una mala persona. La puerta volvió a abrirse. Era el Gobernador.

-**¿ Cuánto armamento tienen ?** - gritó, yo no conteste, me abofeteó - **¿ Cuántos son ? ¿ Michonne sigue ahí ?** - seguí guardando silencio. Se acercó a mí - **Me gustan mucho las difíciles** - susurro mientras apretaba mi pelo, haciendome gritar de dolor. Metió una mano bajo mi musculosa, y acarisio mi abdomen, me tensé, mis ojos se humedecieron.

Escuche gritos, no se de donde venían, luego disparos. Los gritos seguían. El Gobernador se paro rápidamente, corrió hacia afuera y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Más disparos y más gritos. Mi nerviosismo aumentaba. ¿ Serían walkers ? ¿ Que habrá afuera del galpón ? Al parecer, hay mucha gente. Debe ser todo el ejercito. Aumentaba el pánico. Escuche pasos viniendo. El Gobernador de nuevo, ¿ completaria ese acto asqueroso que había comenzado? Mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear convirtiendose en un llanto. Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta. Los gritos a lo lejos se seguían escuchando. Un estruendo se escuchó contra la puerta, lo distinguí como una patada, luego otro. Al último la puerta se abrío de par en par, del miedo cerre mis ojos.

- **Jade** - escuché su voz, era el, había venido. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi parado frente a mí sosteniendo su ballesta.


	11. Rescate

Lo ví, había venido por mi, había venido a rescatarme. Se acercó corriendo, y saco de si cinturón un hacha, con la cual rompió las cadenas, me levantó tomandome de los brazos. No sé si sería por el hambre, el shock o la sed, pero no podía reaccionar. El me cargó y salimos de ese galpón. Nos escondimos atrás de un murito, me bajo y por fin habló:

- **Jade, por favor** - me tomo con sus manos mi rostro - **Voy a necesitar tu ayuda** - asentí, me dió un arma - **por favor, quedate cerca mio, yo voy a ir adelante. Tenemos que salir por aquella puerta, afuera esta Glenn con un auto, Rick, Maggie, Carol y Michonne están dentro. Vamos** - corrimos, tuve que disparar un par de veces, siempre me mantuve cerca de Daryl. Pude ver lo que había fuera del galpón, parecía una ciudad; pude ver casas, autos, gente... Corrimos escondidos y llegamos a la puerta, salimos y tuvimos que caminar hacia un bosque que había más adelante. A medida que corriamos se escuchaban los disparos más cerca.

- **Hay que ayudarlos** - dije frenando - **Si ellos se están arriesgando por mi, los voy a ayudar** - y corrí hacía el pueblo de nuevo. Escuché los pasos corriendo detrás mío; comencé a disparar ni bien llegué a la gente que rodeaba a Maggie, ella me vió y corrió a mi lado, me dió un ligero abrazo el cual yo devolví pero no había tiempo para esto. Daryl llegó a mi lado y fuimos en busca de los demás. Vimos a Michonne y a Rick, ellos se unieron a nosotros, y de pronto, sentí un dolor agudo, como si me quemara, me habían disparado en la zona de las costillas izquierda. Daryl me tomó entre brazos y luego, me desmayé.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, estaba en la prisión acostada. Mi costado izquierdo me dolía, al parecer me habían hecho algunos puntos. En la entrada ví a Maggie discutiendo con Carol, lo hacían en susurros.

-** Pudiste haberla matado** - le reclamaba Maggie

-** Yo no pensé en ese momento... Actúe por mis celos, pero no me arrepiento de haberle disparado** - le contestó ella, y se marchó. Maggie vió que desperté, me dedicó una sonrisa.

- **Buscaré a Daryl** - dijo en voz alta para que pueda escucharla. ¿Carol me había disparado? ¿ Entonces, la razón de su odio hacía mi son celos? Daryl llegó sacandome de mis pensamientos

- **Maldici*ón Jade** - se sentó a mi lado - **pensé que** - se quedó callado unos segundos - **pensé que iba a perderte estú*pida** - susurró. Como pude, me senté y lo abracé

- **Gracias por ir por mí** - el me sonrío - llegaste justo a tiempo

- **¿ Qué te hicieron ?** - dijo acariciando mi mejilla, mirando mis heridas.

- **Querían información, y el Gobernador quizo...** - recordé lo que aquel hombre intentó hacerme, si Daryl no llegaba en ese momento, quien sabe que me habría hecho. - Nada, no importa. Daryl tensó la mandíbula, me miró a los ojos, entendió que había pasado. - **No pudo** - el me miro, y se relajó un poco

- **Voy a matar a ese hijo de put*a** - noté la rabia en su mirada. Tomé su mano. - **No me hubiese perdonado nunca si llegaba tarde** - dicho esto, acarició mi mejilla una vez más y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Apoyo su frente con la mia - **Soy un estú*pido... no sé como manejar esto** - lo mire confundida, el cerró los ojos - **Comencé a sentir cosas por vos Jade. Y no se como mier*da actuar** - se quedó callado, yo aproveché la situación y deposité mis labios sobre los suyos y me alejé, fué un beso corto. El me miró y sonrió. Ahora fué su turno de besarme, me tomó de la nuca, y presionó sus labios contra los mios, luego el beso se violvió más apasionado. - **Más vale que el estú*pido de Luciano no se quiera pasar de listo** - Luciano! me había olvidado completamente. No lo ví en ningún momento. Mi estómago rugió - **Vamos a comer algo** - me ayudó a levantarme, y fuimos abajo.

Todos estaban ahí, saludé con la mano. Pude ver a Luciano, se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte, hizo doler mi costado lastimado, pero no me quejé. Ví a Daryl poner mala cara. Me dirigí a la mesa, y me senté al lado de Maggie. Ví de reojo a Carol que estaba con Judith

- **Sé que fué Carol** - le susurré, ella me miró - **No voy a decir nada**- asintió. Sería generar problemas en el grupo. Ví a Carl hablando con Rick, a Beth con Mery, Glenn se acercó a nostras y se sentó junto a Maggie. Michonne hacía ejercicios en un rincón. Ana estaba junto a Carol. Daryl discutía con Merle en un rincón alejado. Hershel leía. Estella estaba con Marcos. Comí un poco, y me levanté.

- **Hey Jade** - Merle me gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación - **que suerte que trajiste tu cu*lo de nuevo a la prisión, no me quería quedar sin mi pu*ta** - Daryl le dió un puñetazo en el rostro, Merle se levantó y comenzó a golpearlo. Corrí hacía ellos, Marcos y Rick los estaban separando. - Ahora defendes a la pe*rra esta, somos sangre Daryl ¿qué mier*da te pasa?

- **A vos que mi*erda te pasa, estú*pido. Maldi*ción Merle** - Daryl estaba furioso, abandonó la habitación.


	12. Compañía

Todos quedamos en shock. Las miradas se clavaron en mí, yo camine y me alejé. Luciano me siguió.

- **Jade, por favor, no me digas que...** - a medida que hablaba, su voz bajaba de volumen - **Por favor, viste la clase de persona que es y la clase de persona que sos vos**

- **¿ Perdón ?** - respondí cortante

- **Vos misma me contaste como era tu vida antes de todo esto. Fiestas, amigos, alcohol... Y por más que no hablé con Daryl, se nota que el no es un tipo asi. Son distintos, de distintos mundos. Vos sos la típica mimada, no sos para el ni el para vos. Vos estás para otra cosa...**

-** ¿ Qué, estoy para vos ? Luciano por favor, no me vengas con el cuentito de las clases sociales. El mundo se fué a la mier*da, eso ya no existe. Yo siento cosas por Daryl, aceptalo. No siento NADA por vos, ¿entendiste ? Y no vengas a opinar sobre que hago y dejo de hacer; es MI vida, y se como manejarla** - me dí la vuelta y me marché, dejandolo ahí parado. Lo traté muy mal, después de todo lo que hizo por mi no se lo merecía. Seguí caminando y Carol no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Subí las escaleras y fuí a donde estaba Daryl. Me quedé parada en la puerta y el hizo con su cabeza un gesto para que pase.

-** Gracias** - le dije en un tono suave. Me sentía avergonzada, porque el tuvo que defenderme en frente de todos. - **No hace falta que hagas esas cosas adelante de todos**

- **¿ Iba a dejar que el idi*ota de Merle te diga esas cosas ? Voy a hacer que te respeten Jade, no importa quien sea, te van a respetar** - me miraba fijamente a los ojos, sentía como me leía como un libro, sentía que sabía todo lo que pasaba dentro mío. - **¡ Que mier*da ! Quiero hacer tantas cosas y no puedo. Mis mal*ditos sentimientos no me ayudan en nada** - yo reí, me acerqué a el y lo abracé. Deposité mis labios en los suyos, dandole un ligero beso.

- **¿ Puedo contarte algo ? Pero prometeme que no vas a decir nada** - necesitaba contarselo, el asintió -** Carol me disparó** - su expresión de confusión hizo que me arrepintiera de contarle - Pero aún no hablé con ella

- **No lo puedo creer** - dijo atónito. Tomé su mano y le sonreí. - **No sé como me haces sentir así, nunca me pasó esto, y no entiendo como pasó. Cuando te secuestraron, sentí mucha desesperación. No sabía que te haría ese hijo de pu*ta; tuve mucho miedo de perderte y que no sepas nada de lo que siento.** - lo miré, atenta a todo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro - **Parezco un mari*cón** - yo reí

- **Me encanta pasar tiempo a tu lado, me encanta tu compañía** - salieron esas palabras, sin que las piense. Me sonrojé, el hizo una media sonrisa. Me tomo de la nuca y me besó apasionadamente.


	13. Ataque

Ambos nos dirijimos nuevamente a donde todos se encontraban. Las miradas se clavaron en nosotros, pero luego al no encontrar respuesta, continuaron en sus cosas. Luciano no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, me hacía sentir muy incómoda. Daryl lo miró, y se acercó a el, no se que le habrá dicho. Carol vino a mi lado, y me susurró para que nadie mas la escuche.

- **Jade, querida. Esto te lo voy a decir como un consejo, tomalo como que viene de una mujer que sufrió todo su matrimonio. Daryl no va a saber cuidarte, te conviene alejarte de el; vas a sufrir cariño** - tomó mis manos con las suyas -** Esto lo hago para cuidarte, y voy a estar siempre que necesites un consejo, sos muy jóven y yo ya tengo mucha experiencia en esto** - soltó una risita digna de una niña de 5 años. Me solté del agarre de sus manos bruscamente.

- **Carol, querida** - susurre sarcásticamente -** ¿ Vos pensás que no se quién me disparó ? Sé que todo esto lo haces por celos y porque queres a Daryl cerca tuyo, pero eso no va a cambiar lo que yo sienta por el. No te metas en mi camino. Y lo del disparo, no dije ni voy a decir nada para mantener al grupo unido, pero no me hagas cambiar de opinión** - me levante y caminé hacía donde estaba Maggie. Me senté a su lado. Primero Luciano y ahora Carol, al parecer si quiero estar con Daryl no basta con que el mundo este hecho mier*da, sino que tendría que soportar a la gente metiendose en el medio. El ruido del motor de camionetas me sacó de mis pensamientos, corrí hacía las ventanas. Eran 3 camionetas viniendo a toda velocidad. Tiraron la reja abajo, y comenzaron a bajar personas armadas. Pude ver al Gobernador. Todos nos alarmamos y corrimos a buscar armas. Fuí hacía el lado izquierdo de la prisión, salí afuera y me oculté detrás de unas maderas. Comencé a dispararles a los "visitantes" que se cruzaban en mi mira. Tení al Gobernador en la mira, era el momento... Alguien me tomó de los hombros y me tiró al piso. Lo miré, era un jóven de ojos claros, me apuntaba con un arma, me arrebató la mía. Estaba arrodillada mientras el me apuntaba a la cabeza, cuando de pronto una flecha atravezó su cuello; levanté la vista y ví a Daryl, me alcanzó mi arma y el tomó la del muchacho muerto. Ambos entramos nuevamente a la prisión y cerramos la puerta con una cadena. Corrimos hacia la entrada principal, Rick se encontraba disparando.

- **Glenn y Maggie fueron a buscar las bombas de gas lacrimógeno** - nos informó, asentimos y seguimos disparando. Glenn llegó corriendo y tiró por una ventana una de las bombas, empezamos a oír gritos, Maggie llegó con las otras.

- **Rick, Michonne fue al pabellón sur, donde estan los walkers. Los va a soltar** - le dijo Glenn a Rick. Los gritos fueron aún más fuertes minutos después. Ví a los caminantes aparecer en el patio principal y como huían los soldados del Gobernador. Todos subieron a las camionetas, incluidos el Gobernador, y se fueron. Todos nos reunimos.

- **Este lugar ya no es seguro** - Hershel se dirigia a Rick - **No podemos seguir padeciendo la locura de ese hombre, todos estamos en peligro.**

- **Hershel, nos costó mucho encontrar esto. Tenemos techo, no pasamos frío**. - comentó Carol.

Con mi grupo estabamos en un lado de la habitación, no podíamos darnos el lujo de opinar.

- **Tenemos que ir y patearle el cu*lo al Gobernador** - gritó Merle - **No quedarnos acá, ocultos como una pu*ta temerosa.**

- **Vos no podes opinar. Fuiste uno de sus secuaces** - contestó Maggie.

Ví a Daryl, se encontraba callado, de brazos cruzados mirando el piso. Hoy me había vuelto a salvar. La reunión terminó, no llegamos a ningun acuerdo. Por nuestro lado, Luciano y yo comenzamos a cerrar puertas, y esconder armas en puntos estratégicos, mientras el resto hacía lo suyo en las demás partes; Daryl no estaba de acuerdo en que Luciano sea mi acompañante pero tuvo que aceptar.

- **Jade, desde que llegamos nuestra relación cambió** - comenzó a decirme Luciano mientras acomodabamos las cosas -** Yo, se que arruiné todo diciendote lo que te dije ¿ Pero qué querías que haga ? Es lo que siento, te amo y nada va a cambiar eso. Y daría mi vida por vos, como lo vine haciendo todo este tiempo. Por favor Jade, dame una oportunidad, te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te amo, te voy a cuidar, te voy a dar todo de mí. Jade, por favor** - comenzó a acercarse a mí, yo retrocedí un paso - **Nuestra relación fué la mejor, siempre lo fué desde que nos conocimos, vas a ver lo hermoso que puede ser estar juntos. Te amo Jade** - escuchamos un ruido, ambos miramos para la puerta

- **¿ Qué es esto ? ¿ Una maldi*ta novela de amor ?** - Era Daryl, había escuchado todo - **Espero que sea la última vez que intentes clavarle tus colmillos a Jade ¿ ok ?** - el ya estaba a mí lado, me pasó sus brazos sobre mis hombros -** Ella es mí mujer, es mí Jade. Yo la voy a cuidar, yo la voy a mantener a salvo de este pu*to mundo** - no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿ Qué había dicho ? ¿ Qué era suya ?

- **¿ O si no qué, Dixon ?** - le respondió Luciano

-** Te voy a meter una flecha en el medio de tu horrible cu*lo** - lo amenazó Daryl

- **¿ Con este campesino queres estar ?** - dijo mirandome, y abandonó el lugar. Dirigí mi mirada a Daryl, el también me miró.

- **Así que soy tu mujer, eh** - comenté de forma graciosa, levantando mis cejas

- **Callate, idi*ota - **contestó sonrojado - **No voy a permitir que ese estú*pido se pase de listo** - lo abracé, me siento muy segura en sus brazos - **Jade, no se si deberíamos seguir acá, no es seguro. Y esta guerra es de Rick, no nuestra. Quiero protegerte de ese hijo de pu*ta** - me alejé para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Suspiré y el acarició mi mejilla.


	14. Recuerdo

Flashback

Miré por la ventana, el día estaba soleado, iría a la casa de Soledad, era su cumpleaños. Sería fiesta en la piscina, agarré el bikini más lindo y me pusé la ropa mas linda que encontre. Facundo va a ir a la fiesta, quiero lograr conquistarlo. Saludé a mi madre y a mi hermano, y subí al auto, iba escuchando música a todo volumen. Llegué a la casa de Soledad, ella estaba esperandome en la puerta

- **Estas hermosa amiga** - corrió a abrazarme - **me encanta como haces ese peinado loco con tu pelo**

- **Feliz cumpleaños** - grité riendo, le dí el regalo. - **Tu vestido es divino, ¿ es el que te regalo Gonzalo?** - le pregunté pícaramente, ella asintió riendo.

Una hora después todos comenzaron a llegar, comenzamos a beber y beber. Yo ya estaba media pasada de copas, y ví a Facundo, alto, de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Me acerqué a el, me saludó. Bailamos y bebimos juntos. Me ofreció un trago y luego todo se volvió borroso.

Me desperté con los gritos de Soledad. Al parecer, Facundo me drogó y me violó con sus amigos. Decidí no contar nada, ni a mi familia ni a mis amigos, para mantener la apariencia.

Fin de flashback

Solo Soledad lo sabía. Pero ahora, Soledad debe ser una caminante o si tuvo suerte debe estar muerta. Nadie más que yo lo estaba a mi lado, lo abracé fuertemente. Luego de que eso me pasó, no volví a confiar en un hombre. Pero con Daryl es todo diferente.

En el mundo normal, mi "vida perfecta" era salir de casa, estudiar, luego trabajar, algunos días hacer algún deporte, la típica vida de chica de ciudad. Pero cuando todo comenzó, todo cambió. Mi vida empezó de nuevo, junto a Luciano y Bruno. Luego nos unimos a los demás, y nada fué color rosa. Nos costo mucho sobrevivir, al principio eramos más, pero tuvimos muchas pérdidas en el camino, y las pérdidas siguen.

- **¿ Pasa algo ?** - me preguntó Daryl preocupado

- **Malos recuerdos** - contesté abrazandolo más fuerte.

- **A mi siempre me atormentan los mal*ditos recuerdos** - me comentó, con la voz ida. Lo miré fijamente - **es muy raro, estar acá con vos, nunca pensé que pasaría. Me siento diferente.** - yo sonreí. Me sentía tan bien a su lado, yo también me siento diferente con el.

- **Creo que lo mejor del apocalipsis fué conocerte** - le dije sin dudarlo. Ambos nos sonrojamos. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y otro de esos silencios que tanto disfrutamos apareció. Aprecíamos la compañía de uno con el otro.

- **Daryl** - apareció Carol gritando en la puerta - **oh perdón** - dijo mirandonos - **Merle se fué y se llevó a Michonne** - ví el rostro de Daryl transformarse, Carol se fué

-** Este hijo de pu*ta** - gritó Daryl, vió mi confusión - **el Gobernador pidió a Michonne, Rick primero la iba a entregar pero se arrepintió, Merle la sabía, ahora el muy estú*pido va a cag*ar todo** - tomó su ballesta y su poncho - Voy a volver pronto, mantenete alejada del idi*ota de Luciano

- **Te acompaño** - dije sin dudarlo. El me miro, y nego con la cabeza - **por favor, quiero ayudarte. No quiero que vayas solo, ni quiero que me dejes sola.** - me miro fijamente. Dudosamente asintió

- **Hacé todo lo que te digo, no quiero que estes en peligro** - yo asentí, tome algunas armas y nos dirigimos a su motocicleta.


	15. Dolor

Me senté atrás de Daryl, rodeé su cintura con mis manos. Por las calles había demasiados walkers; noté a Daryl muy concentrado, a pesar de que Merle es un idiota, el debe quererlo. Miré hacia un costado y vi a Michonne, cortandole la cabeza a algunos walkers.

- **Daryl, ahí esta Michonne** - asintió con su cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia ella. Nos miró, con su típica cara inexpresiva. Ví a Daryl mirar hacia todos lados - **¿ Y Merle ?** - ella levantó sus hombros, signo de no saber nada. Pero dirigó su mirada a un punto de la carretera. Daryl la observó y asintió. Volvimos a subir a la motocicleta y viajamos un largo rato. Ví lo que creo que son unos grandes tanques, seguimos avanzando. Daryl frenó y avanzamos, nos separamos para buscar mejor. El lugar estaba lleno de walkers, saque mi cuchillo y se lo clave en la cabeza a uno que se cruzó en mi camino. Seguí avanzando y ví un automovil. Me metí a un cuarto que había, y escuche unos ruidos en una puerta, saque mi révolver con silenciador y apuntando hacía adelante, abrí la puerta. Un chico alto, de pelo negro, vagamente familiar...

- **Ja.. Jade** - dijo temeroso. Lo observé lentamente, lo reconocí. Unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero la ira se apodero de mi cuerpo. Apunté a su cabeza - **hey, espera! ¿ Te acordas de mí? so.. Soy Facundo**

- **Ya se quien sos, hijo de pu*ta** - contesté con asco, y disparé. La bala atravezó su cabeza, y el cuerpo sin vida cayó al piso. Me dí vuelta, y ahí estaba Daryl, mirando la escena, sin comprender. Me acerqué a el, y lo abracé fuertemente. Me miro, cuestionandome - **fue parte del pasado, el y sus amigos... me...** - y el llantó volvió a mi - **me avergüenzo de esto** - el comprendió a que me referia

- **Maldi*to hijo de pe*rra** - pronunció -** si sabía esto antes, lo hubiese hecho sufrir al muy bastardo** - noté la ira en su mirada. Avanzamos en busca de Merle. Volvimos a buscar por lados separados. Luego de caminar por un rato escuché ruidos extraños, fuí corriendo hacía ese lugar de donde provenían los sonidos y la escena fue debastadora. Ví a Daryl sobre el cuerpo convertido de Merle, Daryl clavaba una y otra vez su cuchillo en la cabeza de su hermano, o lo que quedaba de el. Se sentó, devastado a su lado, envuelto en llanto; yo no sabía si avanzar, era un momento muy privado, más para alguien como Daryl. Lo observé, dudosa. Daryl me dirigió una mirada como de aprovación, corri a su lado y lo abracé fuertemente, el también lo hizo, sentía sus lágrimas tibias caer por mi hombro. Sabía el dolor por el que pasaba, el dolor que se siente perder a tu familia.


	16. Liberarse

Caminamos en silencio hacía la motocicleta. El rostro de Daryl no tenía ninguna expresión; decidí no decir nada para no molestar. Emprendimos el viaje de regreso. Fue largo y silencioso, el día comenzaba a nublarse. Llegamos y Daryl se alejó, tal vez necesitaba estar solo.

- **Jade** - era Luciano, lo saludé con mi mano - **Me voy de acá, quiero seguir mi camino, mi propia vida. Ya no aguanto más esto, el encierro, la guerra, el pánico. Me iré en un par de días, y siempre voy a tener un lugar para vos. Pensalo, pensalo bien. Voy a ir en busca de el resto de mi familia, tengo la esperanza de econtrarlos, y se que tenes la esperanza de encontrar a tu padre. No te obligo a nada, solo pensalo.** - no me dió tiempo a contestar, que se marchó. Iba a cometer una locura, iba a la boca del lobo, se iba a entregar a los walkers.

Pasó un día, y todavía no hablé con Daryl, se mantenía alejado de todos. Decidí acercarme a el.

- **Daryl** - lo llamé despacío, el se volteó a mirarme - **¿ Cómo te sentís ?**

- **¿ Cómo queres qué me sienta ?** - dijo de mala manera - **Andate, no quiero verte. No quiero verte nunca más cerca mio, desaparece de mi vida. No tengo tiempo para las tonterias de los novios, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. No puedo perder el tiempo con una pen*deja, dandome besitos a escondidas. Largo de aquí, mal*dita sea** - me quedé shockeada - **¿ Estás sorda o qué ? Deja de mirarme como idi*ta y andate. El peor error que tuve fue perder el tiempo con esas estú*pideses de adolescente de ciudad en las que me metiste. Desaparecé** - volvió a darse vuelta. Me marché de ahí, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. ¿ Cómo había creído que Daryl podría llegar a sentir algo por mí ? Sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, no quería estar más ahí, no podría pasar tiempo sin el, teniendolo cerca, pero lejos a la vez.

La propuesta de Luciano volvió a mi mente, tal vez llegar a este lugar fue un error. Me dirigí a buscarlo.

- **Luciano** - susurré - **sobre tu propuesta, creo que estaría bien distanciarse, aunque sea por un tiempo de todo esto** - una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, me abrazo fuertemente.

- **¿ Qué pasó con el campesino ?** - cuestionó, negué con la cabeza, entendió que no quería hablar de eso -** Tiene que ser en secreto, nos vamos esta noche** - asentí y me dirigí a guardar cosas en un bolso.

Llegó la hora de marchar, Glenn estaría haciendo guardía. Nos dirigimos hacía el.

- **Nos vamos** - le dijo Luciano en un tono poco amigable - **no digas nada, al menos no ahora. Necesitamos que se mantenga en secreto, no creo que volvamos. Gracias por darnos un lugar en su refugio** - extendió su mano, Glenn lo miraba incrédulo. Luciano bajó la mano, y emprendió paso apresurado, yo lo seguí, miré a Glenn con pena, el me miró sin entender.

Luciano subió al auto, yo abrí y cerré la reja. Subí rápidamente, escapando del alcance de los walkers. Emprendimos viaje, quién sabe a dónde, buscando a nuestra familia, pero sin saber por donde comenzar. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, el cansancio se apoderó de mí.

Al abrir mis ojos, ya había amanecido. Luciano me miró y sonrío.

- **Bueno, vamos a dirigirnos a las afueras de Atlanta, si queres primero nos dirigimos a tu casa** - yo asentí. Siguió manejando, cuando estabamos cerca comencé a indicarle el camino. Pasamos por la misma ruta donde perdí a mi madre y mi hermano. Iba mirando por la ventanilla cuando los ví, eran ellos dos, eran walkers. Recordé que al momento de dejarlos, los habían moridido.

- **Luciano** - dije en un hilo de voz, el miró - **Mi madre y mi hermano. No los puedo dejar así, tengo que... Tengo que liberarlos** - el asintió y frenó. Ambos tomamos unos cuchillos

- **Yo te cubro** - y comenzó a derribar walkers, yo hacía lo mismo mientra me dirigía a ellos. Mis ojos se humedecieron, oleadas de recuerdos me atacaron. Al parecer, notaron mi presencia. Mi madre, o lo que queda de ella, me atacó, la detuve con mi brazo izquierdo, y clavé mi cuchillo en el medio de su cabeza, cayó a mis pies. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. El walker de mi hermano también me atacó, e hice el mismo procedimiento. Mire sus cuerpos que yacían en el piso. Mi estómago dió un vuelco, quería vomitar. Ya no tenían la piel como antes, su ropa estaba toda rota, les faltaban pedazos de piel, de carne, sus huesos estaban visibles. A pesar del dolor que me provocó terminar con "su vida", siento que los liberé. No merecían ser esos monstruos, tampoco merecían que yo los abandone como lo hice. Luciano me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacía el auto. Al ver hacía atrás, se nos acercaban más walkers de los que podriamos detener. Seguimos nuestro viaje, en silencio, batallando con los recuerdos, añorando viejos tiempos. Yo también me sentía libre, en la prisión una parte de mí debía estar atenta por la seguridad de todos, acá solo me preocupo por mi vida, Luciano sabe como cuidarse.

Flashback

Corríamos, escapabamos de la horda de monstruos que nos seguían. Los aviones continuaban bombardeando la ciudad. Luciano tomaba fuertemente mi mano, la gente desesperada me empujaba de todos lados. Gritos y llantos era el sonido de esta aterradora escena. Era inútil seguir corriendo por esa ruta, nos desvíamos del asfalto, corrimos por un pastizal. Corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Llegamos a una casa, alejada de todo. Golpeamos a puerta, pero nadie contestó, al mirar por la ventana, no pude evitar darme vuelta y vomitar. Había dos personas, que habían acabado con su vida, ambos con un disparo en sus cabezas, mientra el televisor seguía transmitiendo la señal de emergencia. El llanto volvió a apoderarse de mí, Luciano me abrazó.

- **De ahora en más, nos cuidaremos mutuamente.** - dijo calmandome

Fin del flashback

El auto frenó, sacandome de mis pensamientos. Era mi hogar, mi antigüo hogar.


	17. Hallazgo

Volví a ver el jardín, pero ya no era lo mismo de antes. Donde estaban las bellas flores, habían hojas secas, el pasto estaba desprolijo y en algunas partes solo había barro. Las ventanas tenían maderas pero la puerta estaba rota, alguien había entrado a la fuerza.

Bajé del auto, solo había unos pocos walkers los cuales derribé fácilmente. Entre y el hámbiente estaba oscuro, a pesar que afuera era de día. Camine por las habitaciones, las cuales conocía muy bien. Al parecer habían usado mi casa de refugio. Había velas usadas, mantas, ropa tirada. Encontre una libreta, comencé a hojearla.

_Día 20 :_

_Querido Diario: Sigo buscando a mi familia. Maldigo el día que no fuí con ellos a Atlanta. Sigo en mi casa, con otra familia. Nos cuidamos mutuamente. A veces salgo a buscar comida y veo en lo que se convirtío todo y no lo puedo creer. No voy a descansar hasta encontrar a mi familia._

Era su letra, era la letra de mi padre. Mis ojos se aguaron. Me adelanté unas hojas

_Día 47:_

_Sigo poniendo días, aunque no son los verdaderos. Esto ya paso hace meses o años, estoy perdiendo la noción del tiempo._

_Día... :_

_Diario, sos el único que está conmigo, la familia Gutierréz se fue, Diario no me abandones_

_..._

_Diario, siento voces. Diario tengo que dejarte. Me voy a entregar al final del mundo._

Luego hojas en blanco. A medida que leía sus relatos, veía como su cordura se perdía. No lo soportó tal vez. No logro entender su última frase. ¿ Se había suicidado ? Su cuerpo no estaba en la casa. Luciano apareció a mi lado.

- **¿ Te molesta si pasamos la noche acá ? Está empezando a oscurecer** - guardé la libretita en mi bolso y comenzamos a cerrar la puerta para darnos seguridad. Recorri el resto de la casa para ver que ningún walker se haya filtrado.

¿ Qué estaría haciendo Daryl? ¿ Cómo estarían los demás ?

Pasaron creo que tres días, extraño mucho al resto. No me siento cómoda con Luciano, no es lo mismo que antes; intenta por todos los medios conquistarme y no me agrada convivir con el. Mientras hacía guardia, decidí irme un rato. Necesitaba estar sola, es una imprudencia dejarlo a Luciano solo, durmiendo, pero ya no soporto estar acá.

Prendí el auto y me fuí lo mas silenciosa que pude. Recorrí mi barrio, las casas estaban tristes y solitarias. Fuí hacía donde era el centro de mi ciudad, donde me reunía con mis amigos todos los viernes a la noche, o cuando salíamos de la escuela. Los negocios estaban saqueados, los vidrios rotos, me provoca una angustia enorme ver mi ciudad así. Divisé a lo lejos, en un bar, una motocicleta. Me acerqué más y mi corazón dió un brinco, era la de Daryl. Estacioné y dudé en entrar, pero con paso firme entré.

Lo ví de espaldas, sentado en la barra, cuerpos de walkers yacían a su alrededor y la ballesta estaba tirada en el suelo. Ví que tenía una botella en su mano. Me acerqué más a el, y me senté a su lado. Dirigió su mirada hacía mi.

- **Jade** - pronunció con su voz rasposa. Estaba ebrio - Salí a buscarte ni bien me entere - arrastraba las palabras, su mirada estaba perdida. Comenzó a reír fuertemente - Le pregunté a todos que cosas sabían de vos, yo sabía que ibas a regresar a tu casa, lo sabía - comenzó a elevar la voz - pensé que no te iba a encontrar nunca - río más fuerte

- **Daryl, estás ebrio, dame la botella** - me la alcanzó sin protestar y luego me abrazó

- **ay Jade, todo me da vueltas. Pensé que te perdería, todo lo que dije eran mentiras. Sufrí con la pérdida de mi hermano, y tenía miedo de perderte a vos. Pero fué igual, no pude estar sin vos** - podía abrirse hacía mi porque estaba borracho, pero a pesar de que me decía esas cosas por el estado en que se encontraba me hacía sentir feliz - **perdón Jade, perdón** - comenzó a sollozar, eran los típicos cambios de humor de alguien que bebió demasiado - **Yo te amo Jade pero no se como decirtelo** - me quedé mirandolo, shockeada. ¿ Sería verdad ? ¿ o sólo lo decía por como estaba ? Acto seguido, se quedó dormido. Lo acomode delicadamente en el piso, haciendo una almohada con mi buzo. Comencé a tapiar las puertas y ventanas como pude. Sería un largo día. Había dejado solo a Luciano, pero el sabe como cuidarse, no debería preocuparme por el.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron, había comenzado a oscurecer, cuando Daryl despertó.

- **Hola borrachín** - le dije desde el rincón donde estaba sentada, mirando por la ventana.

- **¿ Jade ?** - dijo, luego se tomó la cabeza - **Mal*dita jaqueca.**

- **Aguantate la resaca, ¿ Cómo se te ocurre ponerte ebrio en medio de millones de walkers ?** - le reproché - **¿ Así me querías encontrar ? Tuve que encontrarte yo** - le dije en broma. El sonrío

- **Sos una estú*pida, ¿ cómo te vas a ir así? Encima con el idi*ota de Luciano** - lo último lo dijo más enojado, yo me reí, el me mandó una mirada asesina - **Nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso, ta*rada** - vino hacía mi y me abrazó.


	18. Abandono

Ahí estaba con Daryl, juntos de nuevo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Luciano. Lo miré, y el entendió, admiro la capacidad que tenemos para comunicarnos con nuestras miradas. Asintió de mala gana y nos fuimos afuera. EL subió a su motocicleta y yo al auto.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, pero todo estaba abierto. Bajé y entré a mi antigüo hogar. Luciano se había ido, me sentí muy culpable por haberlo dejado solo. Daryl me tomo de la mano. Era hora de volver a la prisión.

Daryl iba adelante y yo manejando el auto. No podía parar de pensar, ¿ Dónde estaría Luciano ? Mi mayor miedo es que le pueda pasar algo. El camino se me hizo bastante largo, me sentía muy cansada. Divisé a lo lejos la prisión, pero también vi humo; Daryl volteó y me hizo señas.

El patio de la prisión estaba lleno de walkers y cádaveres. Entre rápidamente, mi corazón latía fuertemente. Daryl bajó de la motocicleta y comenzó a correr hacia adentro. Tomé un revolver y un cuchillo y baje también. Tuve que quitarme de encima algunos walkers, pude reconocer a los soldados de El Gobernador, entramos corriendo. El cuerpo de Estella yacía en el piso, mi estomago dió un vuelco. Seguí caminando, en silencio mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos, vi el cuerpo de un hombre con delantal blanco. Continue caminado, escuché gritos y disparos, corrí, Rick disparaba mientras intentaba cubrir a dos personas con delantal blanco. Veía correr a mucha gente. Los gritos cada vez eran más.

- **Tenemos que huir** - gritó Beth. Había demasiados walkers adentro, ví como todos corrían hacia las salidas. Afuera el sol se adentraba, la oscuridad se avecinaba. Daryl corrió a mi lado y juntos fuimos hacia su moto. Salimos de aquel infierno. La hora de walkers crecía más.

- **El Gobernador atacó, y trajo con el una horda, pero no la pudo controlar** - comentó Daryl, el viento movia su cabello -** Murió mucha gente** - dijo con un tono amargo, no me animé a preguntar a quienes perdimos. La hora nos seguía, vimos una de nuestras camionetas acercarse. Un walker se cruzó en nuestro camino, chocamos y caimos. Sentí un ardor terrible en mi pierna. Escuché un grito de Daryl. Los párpados me pesaban, como pude abrí mis ojos. Un walker me habia morido; mis ojos se cerraron nuevamente. No podía moverme. Escuché varios disparos.

- **Vamos Daryl, ya es tarde para ella** - gritó Carol, sentía los quejidos de Daryl

- **Vamos, apurense** - gritó Rick. Sentí los gritos de Daryl alejarse. Me habían dejado.

No puedo juzgarlos, ¿ De que serviría llevarme ? Estoy infectada. No podia moverme, no podía abrir los ojos. Yo creía que la transofrmación era más lenta, pero una vez escuché que es diferente en cada persona. ¿ Esto sería ser walker ?

Fui abandonada por Daryl, por mis amigos. No se que está pasando. Escuché murmullos, como voces lejanas. ¿ Estaría atacando a alguien ?

Me transformé, y no le dije a Daryl lo que sentía por el. Lo amo, lo amaba... Con el apocalipsis pude cambiar, pude ser una persona que se preocupa por alguien más. Antes de todo esto, era una egoísta. Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta, tampoco fuí una buena persona; pero ahora, estaba empezando una nueva vida. A pesar de que el mundo había terminado, mi vida había vuelto a empezar. Mi mundo volvió a empezar cuando conocí a Daryl. No solamente quería mantenerme viva a mi, si no también a mis amigos. Pero mi egoísmo volvió al dejar solo a Luciano, al dejar la prisión. En mi acto de egoísmo los habían atacado y no estuve ahí para ayudar. Tal vez merezco esto, es un castigo.

Siento el tiempo pasar, parecen años. Mi mente no descansa, solo pienso y pienso. Es una tortura. No se cuanto tiempo pasó. Los murmullos seguían, me taladran el cerebro

...

Pude distinguir algunas voces

- **Sigue estable** - una voz femenina - **Inyectenle más SRT9** - otro pinchazo agudo, hace un tiempo ya que los siento.

- **Los signos vitales se estan estabilizando** - exclamó una voz masculina - **¿ Ustedes piensan que...?** - sentí mi cuerpo moverse alocadamente, no podía controlarlo. Eran como convulsiones, un dolor en mi columna me hizo gritar del dolor - **¿ Escucharon eso ? Esta despertando, enfermera, paseme el ND-95** - gritó la voz masculina, y un nuevo pinchazo en mi abdomen me hizo gritar aún más fuerte. Abrí brucamente los ojos, la luz no me dejó distinguir nada a mi alrededor


	19. Final

- **Desperto** - gritó con alegría una voz masculina - **Anote Dra. García, anote!** - exclamaba, escuchaba muchos pasos a mi alrededor, pero la luz seguía cegandome. Levante una mano, intentando tapar aquel resplandor. Una mano me tomó por la muñeca, y me pusieron una especie de pulcera. Decía sujeto 05.

- **Bienvenida** - dijo una voz femenina - **Digamos que volviste a nacer** - de repente esa brillante luz se apagó, mis ojos se acostumbraron al ambiente. Estaba rodeada de gente con delantales blancos, en una especia de habitación de hospital. Todo estaba lleno de frascos, jeringas y gasas. - **Seguramente no comprendes nada** - negué como pude con la cabeza, ella sonrío. - **Estas en el bunker de refugiados, te encontramos tirada en la calle, sufriendo la transformación, estabas inconsciente, pero seguías siendo humana. Te aplicamos los medicametos, unas formulas especiales, y luego de unos difíciles 2 meses, aquí estas, sana y salva** - ¿ Había dicho dos meses ? Abrí mis ojos como platos - **Si, se que debe ser muy sorpresivo. Estamos en contacto con otros centros médicos, con unas radios que nosotros inventamos. Aquí, lo logramos solamente con 5 personas. Pero en los demás ya hay una suma de 100 personas. Creo que lo estamos logrando.** - Pasó mucho tiempo. Que sería de los demás, que sería de la vida de Daryl.

Me ayudaron a levantarme y me dieron ropa nueva. Salí afuera, y era una especie de ciudad techada. Había niños corriendo, gente caminando. Mis ojos lagrimearon. ¿Sería el fin de ese infierno? Continúe caminando. Había gente aun con delantal, se podía ver la entrada a lo que pienso que serían mas habitaciones-hospitales. Ví a lo lejos a una chica de cabellera corta, la reconocí instantaneamente.

- **Maggie** - grité corriendo. Ella me miró, sonrío y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo

- **Jade! No lo puedo creer, de verdad no lo puedo creer** - gritaba mientras me abrazaba -** Todos pensamos que...** - se tapó rapidamente la boca - **Oh Daryl, pobre Daryl**! - vió en mis ojos el pánico - **El luego de que tuvimos que dejarte enfureció. Y abandono el grupo. Realmente estaba debastado** - tomó fuertemente mis manos. Yo asentí, con mis ojos empapados en lágrimas.

- **¿ Y el resto ?** - pregunté, con duda

- **Beth y Judith se encuentran acá también** - me alegra que la bebé esté bien - **Rick y Carl pudieron huir de la horda que nos atacó. Mi padre... El no pudo** - ahora fue mi turno de apretar sus manos, varias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro -** Glenn había sido infectado, a el todavía lo tienen en terapia. Del resto no se más nada** - nos volvimos a abrazar. - **Ha pasado mucho tiempo**. - asentí.

No podía dejar de pensar en el paradero de Daryl, ¿ Estaría bien? ... ¿Estaría... vivo? Me senté en un pequeño banco, Maggie fué en busca de Beth. Levanté mi pantalón, ahí estaba la cicatriz. ¿ Cómo me habían encontrado ? Fue una especie de milagro.

Pasaron varios días, y no podía dejar de pensar en Daryl. El número de salvados aumentaba, en todos los bunkers. Estaban dando con al fórmula correcta. Gracias a eso, los militares podían salir a desinfectar la ciudad de walkers, y la mayoría podía salvarse si lo infectaban.

...

Pasó un mes más. Después de mucho trabajo, casi todo volvía la normalidad. Los que nos animamos, fuimos dejando el bunker. Beth, Judith, Maggie, Glenn (quien hace unas semanas despertó) y yo fuimos en busca de una nueva vida. Conseguimos un auto, y fuimos en busca de mi antiguo hogar. Al llegar, la puerta estaba cerrada. Me acerqué a la ventana, y escuché un grito desde adentro

- **Alejense** - esa voz era demasiado familiar. Me acerqué a la puerta, y esta se abrió de golpe. Una ballesta me apuntaba, la punta de una flecha rozaba mi frente. - **¿ No me escuchaste, maldi*ción?** - Inmediatamente me reconoció, dejo caer su ballesta. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Estaba sucio, tenía más barba que antes, y mucho más delgado -** ¿Ja... Jade?** - asentí como pude, el shock no me permitía moverme. Me rodeo con sus brazos, me apretó contra su cuerpo. - **Pensé que... Cómo mier*da... No puedo creerlo, maldición. Estás viva. Siempre estuviste viva. Soy un jo*dido hijo de pu*ta, te abandoné Jade** - me apretó mas fuerte -** Me odio, soy un mal*dito basta*rdo**

- **Yo... No, no digas eso, no fue tu culpa... Yo tampoco entiendo como pasó. Me salvaron, también me creí muerta** - me miró fijamente a los ojos - **Este mundo de mi*erda está terminando Daryl** - mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear -** Lo... Lo están logrando.** - Me besó apasionadamente, como nunca me besó el ni nadie. Fue el beso que esperaba, fue lo que necesitaba para saber que estaba con el, después de tanto tiempo, estaba con el de nuevo.

- **¿Vamos a poder tener una pu*ta vida normal juntos?** - asentí dudosa. Volvió a besarme. Nos miramos a los ojos nuevamente, yo sonreí. Volteamos y estaban las chicas y Glenn, corrieron hacia nosotros (con Judith en brazos) y nos abrazaron. La alegría nos invadió.

Ahora, solo nos queda recontruir una vida, e ir a buscar a nuetros amigos. Encontrarlos. Nuestra esperanza de que están con vida no se van.

- **Vamos a estar juntos, por siempre** - dijo susurrando a mi oido - _**ni un pu*to apocalipsis nos separó. Nada nos va a separar.**_

_**Bueno, termine jaja (: Espero que les haya gustado, o les haya parecido entretenido. Gracias a los que leyeron **_


End file.
